


blink back

by ohallows



Series: tumblr prompts collection [8]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Sasha brings home Azu flowers, because actions are sometimes easier than words.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: tumblr prompts collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	blink back

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i brought you home flowers just for the hell of it, no it doesn’t matter that we’ve been together for three years and i’ve never done this before, they are pretty (and so are you i love you)" 
> 
> i hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: ALSO HOLY SHIT THIS IS MY 50TH RQG FIC??? HOW

The slow chime of the clock on the wall is what finally forces Azu to get up off the couch instead of laying there and resting for any longer. She yawns and stretches, fingernails scratching at her head, and pads off to the kitchen. It’s just gone five, and she needs to start cooking; Sasha had already texted to let her know that she was going to be a little later than expected, but Azu is still going to make her dinner and stick it in the fridge for later. 

It’s nothing overly complicated, it just takes a bit longer than normal, and Azu can already feel herself getting a little hungry. Better to start now and be eating at a mostly  _ normal _ time instead of super late. She grabs the pots and pans out of the cupboard and gets to work, measuring and cutting and boiling and cooking. 

She’s so focused that she doesn’t even hear the door quietly open behind her, nor the softly padding footsteps into the kitchen; there’s just suddenly an entire bouquet of flowers in front of her face, and Azu jumps slightly before whirling around.

“Sasha!” she exclaims, holding her arms out. Sasha nods and Azu wraps them around her, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she laughs. “I thought you were going to be late?” Azu asks, and Sasha shrugs. 

“The project got moving quicker than we thought. I would have texted but I… wanted to surprise you?” she says, holding out the bouquet of flowers to Azu. 

“For me?” Azu asks, taking the bouquet from her as she blushes and looks away. “They’re gorgeous.”

Sasha nods. “Yeah, well - yeah, so are you, you know? I saw them and they made me think of you, so I wanted to give them to you. Tonight.”

Azu can’t help the way her heart skips a beat. “Really?”

“Yeah, er - “ Sasha rubs a hand along the back of her neck, and glances up at Azu through her fringe. “I know I don’t - I know it’s been three years, but I still want to give you gifts, and these flowers were so pretty that I couldn’t stop thinking of the look on your face, and like - dunno. Just… really wanted to give them to you.”

“Sasha, I love them,” Azu says, leaning in and smelling the flowers. “I couldn’t think of a better gift.”

She can see the way Sasha brightens at that, even if it’s still nearly hidden with the way her face is turned away. “Really - I mean - yeah, er - I’m glad you like them.” Azu can hear the pleasure in her voice, and she can’t help the way her own face splits into a wide grin. She grabs a nearby empty vase and fills it with water, gently placing the flowers inside and setting it on the table. 

“They’re perfect,” she murmurs, hand resting softly on Sasha’s cheek as she leans in and pecks her on the lips. Sasha turns away before Azu can see her blush, and heads over to the still-cooking soup on the stove. 

“Smells delicious,” she murmurs, leaning over the pot and giving it a quick whiff. “Had to skip lunch today, so I’m starved.”

“It’ll be done soon,” Azu reassures. “And I’ve made enough for nearly four people, so have as much as you’d like.”

Sasha grins over at her and steals a quick taste with a spoon before Azu can stop her, and then dances away, laughing. Azu shakes her head but laughs along, before waggling a finger at her.

“No tasting before it’s ready!” she says, pretending to be strict, but it’s ruined by the way she can’t stop smiling. “Out of the kitchen!” 

Sasha holds her hands up, the picture of innocence apart from the spoon she’s still holding. She doesn’t leave, but she does come around and lean against Azu, staring down at the soup but not making another attempt to get a taste. She’s just a comforting presence there, head resting against Azu’s upper arm as Azu cooks steadily, stirring the soup. 

“Love, do you mind getting bowls out,” she asks eventually, and Sasha presses a kiss to her shoulder before ambling off and reaching up into the cupboards. There’s a light clattering of ceramic as she starts to set the table, and then the soup is ready. Azu ladles it into both of their bowls and carries it over, and together they gossip and talk and laugh their way through dinner together.

After dinner they end up curled together on the couch, Sasha’s eternally-cold feet tucked under Azu’s thigh. There’s some program playing on television, one neither of them care much about, but it’s nice background noise as they both relax, Azu with a book and Sasha with a pen and a copy of the plans for next week’s assignment. 

“I’m glad you were early, tonight,” Azu says at one point, and Sasha nestles further into her side. The flowers are blooming on the table, a colorful point of focus that Azu nearly can’t take her eyes off. They’re gorgeous, really - camellias and lilies and baby’s breath and roses of all different shades. Azu loves them, and loves even more that they’re a gift from Sasha. 

She should clean up from dinner, put everything away, but… well, sitting here with Sasha is the only thing she really wants to do right now. 

The cleaning can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are super appreciated!!


End file.
